The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for using cognitive technologies to identify and resolve issues in a distributed infrastructure.
Cloud computing is an information technology (IT) paradigm for enabling ubiquitous access to shared pools of configurable resources (such as computer networks, servers, storage, applications and services). Which can be rapidly provisioned with minimal management effort, often over the Internet. Cloud computing allows users and enterprises with various computing capabilities to store and process data either in a privately-owned cloud, or on a third-party server located in a data center, thus making data-accessing mechanisms more efficient and reliable. Cloud computing relies on sharing of resources to achieve coherence and economy of scale, similar to a utility.